Behind Closed Doors
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: Shinra, Kadota and some girls from their class overhear a conversation of our favorite blond and his brunette nemesis behind tightly closed doors.


**Title:** Behind Closed Doors.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya (( **Shizaya** ))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

**Plot**: Shinra, Kadota and some girls from their class overhear a conversation of our favorite blond and his brunette nemesis behind tightly closed doors.

**Words**: 1962

* * *

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.**

_I would like to thank my beta,__ezzelin._

_She's an angel; she helped me made it better._

_I don't know what I'll do without her._

* * *

"I heard Izaya was confined to the clinic... again." Kadota said one day while watching the bespectacled boy work on their supposed homework.

"What did those two did this time?" The mercury eyed teen asked with a small smile on his face.

"Not sure, but I heard Izaya got cuts and wounds." The teen replied with a slight roll of his chocolate orbs.

"They overdid it again, huh?" The smaller brunette murmured with a small 'tsk' before closing his notes and putting it in his messenger bag.

"Where are you going?" Suddenly Kadota asked while watching the other male walk towards the door.

The other teen stopped for a while to turn to the other male before giving his reply. "I'm going to visit Izaya-kun, are you coming?" He asked and the other teen followed.

Their walk towards the medical wing was silent, but not uncomfortable. Given that Kadota is not a man of words and Shinra is not a very chatty person either, but despite their similarity they somehow managed to reach the said room without breaking an awkward word or so; only to find it locked.

"Why is it locked?" Of course, not only Shinra would ask that because unfortunately for them they were not the only ones who wanted to visit the crimson eyed brunette but also one-fourth of his fan base.

"Maybe for personal privacy?" Kadota suggested with a slight turn towards the persistent girls who kept knocking on the clinic door.

"How do you enter now?" Shinra asked mostly to himself. "Do you think the nurse is inside?" He suddenly asked the other teen.

"Probably, surely she would not allow the room to be left alone, especially to a student who most teachers don't really favor much, right?" Kadota replied while giving the closed room worried glances.

"Izaya-sama? Please let us see you!" Some girls cried, making the two males frown.

The commotion outside the room was getting out of hand now, most of Izaya's fan girls were now getting more and more desperate of wanting to see their idol, they were even close to resort to destroying the said door unless someone's voice caught their attention.

_"Flea, hold it will you?" _The infamous 'monster' of the school; Shizuo Heiwajima growled out from the other side of the wall, causing confusion and dispute among the girls.

_"Do you really need to be that rough, Shizu-chan?" _Izaya's voice suddenly replied, immediately calming them- slightly.

_"Don't start now, louse." _The blond growled out again with a snap._ "Remove your pants." _He suddenly ordered.

The statement caught everyone's attention, even Kadota and Shinra's too, and indubitably they couldn't stop the dirty thoughts from crawling inside their heads.

_"Hai~ hai~" _To their surprise the brunette didn't even struggle. The next thing they heard was some rustle of clothes and Izaya's wince.

_"Good, less annoyance." _They heard the blond said.

_"Wai- wait! Why are you-" _They heard panic in Izaya's tone that made their curiosity rise.

"Dota-chin, do you think they are doing what I think they are doing?" Shinra suddenly asked the taller teen.

"W-who would know?" The other male stuttered while looking the other way.

"It's so unlike Izaya-kun to be obedient…" The grey eyed teen murmured.

_"What?" _Shizuo said with annoyance laced on his tone.

_"You have to prepare me first, you idiot!" _Izaya snapped.

Shinra noticed how most of the girls blushed at this while a few exchanged meaningful looks.

"I never thought they'd be bold like this. They sure have the guts to do it in the clinic room." Shinra murmured beside Kadota who was having a hard time fighting down his own embarrassment.

"Do they really have to be so loud?" Kadota murmured while staring at the door.

"_How about I just shove this in your ass and be done with?" _The girls gasped at this and admittedly Shinra almost felt like hitting his head against the nearest concrete wall they could find.

_"You won't get pleasure from doing that, Shizzy-chan~" _Izaya replied in a coy tone making the tension rise outside the room.

_"Want to see me try louse?" _Shizuo growled out again, a few sounds came out here and there until they heard Izaya's muffled moans and guttural growl.

_"L-look! Thank won't work that way. You're just going to hurt me more- why don't you just do us a favor a search for something to prepare me with first?" _Izaya said with a small wince.

"He's hurting Izaya-sama!" Some said in agitation while the others were intent on recording the conversations down on their own phones.

"And here I thought Izaya-kun is a pan of pain." Shinra said with a sigh.

"Shut it, will you?" To his surprise Kadota snapped.

_"Fine."_ They heard Shizuo growled out.

They heard the bed creak then a few movements inside the room.

_"Does oil work for you?"_ Shizuo asked after a minute of silence.

_"I don't really prefer it but I guess it would do for today."_ Izaya replied in a breathless manner. _"Hurry up, will you?"_ He snapped.

_"Someone's eager."_ They heard Shizuo taunt the other teen and everyone swore they heard a smirk there.

_"You're taking a hell a lot of time just preparing me. I want this thing to be done with before the nurse comes." _They heard Izaya moan out painfully again.

_"You know we could always do this somewhere- right?"_

At this rate many girls jumped and squealed.

_"No- I want it here and I want it done, now." _They heard Izaya growl out.

"I knew it- they really are doing it!" They heard a few murmur excitedly.

"You owe me." Kadota said with a feral grin.

"Yeah yea." Shinra said sourly while giving the brunette money. "No doubt. They really are going at it."Shinra grumbled to himself.

_"Fine- hey, where are you going?"_ They heard the bed creak again.

_"We're doing this on the desk. I don't trust that bed."_ Izaya replied lazily.

_"Don't you think it would be much comfortable there?"_ Shizuo said.

_"Just do me and get over it."_ Izaya snapped.

_"Don't start now, louse."_ They heard Shizuo snarled from the other side. _"Don't fucking blame me if we stain that goddamned desk." _Then they heard Izaya scream in pain.

_"F-fuck! Don't just jab that thing in!"_ They heard him growl. _"That hurt!"_ He added.

_"Oh shut the fuck up and don't be a sissy about little pain." _They heard Shizuo hiss.

_"Little pain? How about you try to be me, you ingrate."_ Izaya winced again. _"I'm not a monster like you."_Izaya groaned.

"It seems that Shizuo's too rough on him." Shinra mumbled.

"Who cares?" Kadota replied back.

_"Hey! That isn't supposed to- give me that!"_ They heard a few shuffle inside. _"I'll show you how to do it properly."_ They noticed Izaya's breathlessness there.

"Shizuo's a voyeur." Kadota pointed out.

"You bet." Shinra replied.

_"Ready now?" _They heard Shizuo asked with impatience.

_"Y-yeah."_ Izaya murmured back.

_"I'm going."_ They heard Izaya gasp.

_"D-don't!"_ They heard Shizuo grunt.

_"Not so tight!"_ Izaya moaned painfully.

_"Will you fucking relax?"_ Shizuo growled out. _"Stop moving too much!"_ He added.

By now almost everyone were holding their noses to stop the blood from flowing. Time outside the clinic door seemed to have stopped, literally.

_"Easy, you're going to break it!"_ Izaya gasped again.

"_If you don't shut it I really will break it."_ Shizuo threatened.

_"Geez, you're such a girl, good thing I brought this-"_

_"That thing is not going anywhere near me!" _They heard Izaya growl out.

"What is it? What is it?" The girls murmured excitedly.

"Damn, I feel like a pervert because of this." Shinra heard Kadota grumble.

_"It's clean... and safe."_

"You're not the only one." Shinra murmured back while holding his aching temple.

_"No! I don't trust you to- fuck! Stop that!" _They heard Izaya moan again in pain._ "Move it!"_ Izaya demanded.

"Don't they know we could hear them from here?" Shinra said.

"I think they're not aware." Kadota said with a small shrug.

"What's going on here?" They were surprised to suddenly see the nurse.

"Um... ma'am." The girls tried to make a reason for the nurse not to enter; unfortunately the woman wasn't buying it.

"If you have no business or what-so-ever in here kindly get out of the way. I still have a patient to tend to." And with that she placed the key into its slot.

"Shit, they'll be caught!" Shinra hissed beside Kadota who was also having the same problem as he.

"Wait!" They tried to stop the nurse but the door had already been opened.

Immediately the girls looked around to search for the naked bodies of their 'god' and his nemesis only to see them still fully clad and well, with the said crimson eyed teen sitting on the desk and Shizuo holding a pack of Salonpas, a piece of cloth and the said oil.

"But we really thought..." Some murmured in disappointment.

"How are your feet, Orihara-san?" The nurse asked the brunette while inspecting the bandage the blond made.

"It's going alright now, I suppose." The brunette grinned then his eyes swept across the room where his two very gob-smacked friends and some of his fans were staring at them. "Ara~ I wasn't aware we have such an audience." He said with a light smirk.

"Errrm... right. So how are you now, Izaya-kun?" Kadota asked after parting the mass of petrified girls.

"Well~ as impossible as it sounds, Shizu-chan took care of some of my wounds so aside from the hands and arms I think I'm doing fine now." The crimson eyed teen replied with a sly smirk and a lazy shrug.

"Right- Didn't I told you? He's fine- Right, thanks- take care- bye!" And with that the two males left, leaving a dazed blond and an equally confused nurse behind.

"But for a minute we really thought that..." The girls stared at the blond and the other teen still seated on the desk.

"Orihara-san, kindly explain to us why are you sitting here instead of lying on the bed." The nurse suddenly pointed out.

"The bed could contain germs and lots of bacteria that could infect my wounds." Izaya replied with a slight frown. "I don't trust it." he added.

"Very well, for now I will overlook this matter, but next time I will see to it that you will get the punishment you deserve." Then she turned to the still staring girls. "What are you brats still doing there? Get out of my sight now before I make you!" And everyone left with a few grumbles.

"I really thought they were doing it." A woman murmured.

"I recorded it!" Another squealed.

"That was hot, don't you think?"

"That was weird." Shizuo murmured slowly while staring at the leaving girls.

"Indeed." The brunette smirked but inside he knew what they were talking about.

True that they were not really doing what everyone thought they were doing there, but it doesn't mean he will tell anyone that the real reason he got those wounds is because a certain blond haired bimbo thought it would be cool to make love under a stolen mirror.

**- Fin -**

* * *

The idea came to me while I was washing the dishes…

I just couldn't resist.

Please **Read and Review.**


End file.
